


Noticable

by TheMistyDarkPrincess



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Fiction, General fiction, Literature, M/M, Short Stories, prose
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-05
Updated: 2014-03-05
Packaged: 2018-01-13 05:01:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1213654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMistyDarkPrincess/pseuds/TheMistyDarkPrincess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(As seen on my dA account)</p><p>Prussia has started to feel as though he is becoming invisible.  Canada notices him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Noticable

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Youkai_Master](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Youkai_Master/gifts).



Noticeable

       It started out as any other World Meeting did.  England and France were in their customary fist fight of the month; America was proclaiming himself as being the so-called "Hero", Russia was terrifying the Baltic states as he talked to them about something that only the world knew what, and China was complaining loudly about how the nations had deteriorated since world knows how many years had passed (in other words he was preaching to his imaginary choir about his woes of being one of the oldest countries still in a good amount of standing).  In all honesty Canada was used to the fact that he was being left out of the rest of the countries tomfoolery, he was also used to the fact that the other countries kept forgetting he was there.  The invisibility left the Canadian the ability to observe and learn about the others but it also left him with a feeling of loneliness.  Sure America acknowledged him from time to time and France was able to tell him apart from his southern neighbor, but that didn't make things any better for him as a lot of the other countries had established relations with other countries be it romantically or otherwise.

       Canada watched as once again as Spain made a pass at Romano who seemed ready to punch the Spaniard's lights out, and Italy drape himself over Germany causing the usually stoic man to tense and then begin yelling for the other to be serious and for him to get off him while a nice shade of red began to spread over his face.  These were common occurrences that seemed to replay themselves over and over at every single meeting.  These were also scenes that seemed to mock the Canadian.  Being invisible left him without a lot of friends, sure he was friends with Cuba, but that was only when the nation didn't confuse him for America, and Russia acknowledged him but that was more terrifying than comforting.  Of course since there was not really anything he could do about his situation, Canada had decided to just be thankful for the small moments where he was actually called upon during the meetings and the moments in which he could talk to someone in a normal conversational manner.  Unknown to the Canadian, on the other side of the meeting room sat Prussia, his thoughts playing in a different manner than the one whom was "invisible".

       Prussia had decided to come to the world meeting with his "unawesome" brother because he was bored and didn't have anything better to do.  That was the first mistake he believed he had made as he sat and watched his two friends hit on the people they seemed to have set their eyes on (no matter how much France denied it and Spain claimed it was just him being a caring "parent" for his dear Romano).  The second mistake he believed he had made came in the form of watching his little brother trying to shove his Italian "friend" off him.  The caring that played deeply with affection in the other males eyes made the Prussian's heart constrict violently.  He knew that it was "unawesome" of him to be jealous of his younger brother, but he couldn't help the fact that he was just that jealous.  The third and final mistake Prussia was sure he had made was in allowing himself to have these "unawesome" thoughts he was having at the moment.  He had no reason to be thinking like this at all; he was the AWESOME Prussia, not some half-witted wannabe country (sorry Sealand) for Gott's sake!  The mere thought of jealousy playing around with his mind was impossible!

       Or was it?  The Prussian let his crimson eyes roam the room again, picking up everything he had already seen once or twice now.  There were the telling signs of relations around him, be them friendly or romantic, each showing through the actions of those who were giving and receiving.  No one had even approached him when he came in.  Italy had tackled his brother and proceeded to have him protect him from Russia, but no one seemed to have seen him come in behind his brother or take a seat in the chair he was currently in.  He had thought that the other two members of the Bad Touch Trio would have at least said a greeting to him, but they had been too preoccupied with the ones they were still messing with to even for a second acknowledge him.  Sure he could try and direct all the attention to him with one of his usual shouts about his awesomeness, but something was stopping him from doing so.  Something he had never felt before.  It was a certain feeling of invisibility, of feeling like there was no longer a reason, or a need to exist.

       More and more the Prussian had begun to feel like he was being forgotten.  He had even been forgotten by his own brother just recently when he had gone out for the night and returned late.  He had forgotten his key and had to knock on the door and wait for his brother to come let him in.  When West had opened the door, he had asked him the one question he feared.

       "Vho on earth are you?"

       The question caused Prussia to have a moment of panic and made him nearly shout out:

       "Vest it's me!  It's your awesome Bruder!"

        But all that came out of his mouth was:

       "Oh  I must have knocked on the vrong door  Sorry."

       That had made the other blink a good couple of times before his eyes widened and a flood of apologies and other things were released into the air.  Prussia however had already begun to walk away, missing half of them, his heart in a tight knot of hurt and fear.  West had stopped him from leaving though and had dragged him inside the house with a few words about how he was not sure why he had not recognized him, but Prussia knew.  Prussia knew well.

       At that moment, the meeting hall had been silenced and all the countries had been ordered to their respective seats so the world meeting could begin by Germany.  As the German began the meeting, the Prussian soon found himself wishing he had decided to stay home.  Each country went through their presentations with an outburst here and there until finally Germany called for a lunch break and that everyone should be back in the room in at least fifteen minutes.  As Prussia stood to make his way over to his brother for the lunch break, he was stopped by Italy jumping on his brother and begging for the two of them to have lunch together since everyone else had paired up with their usual crowds and left already.  Now that seems an odd reason for the Prussian to stop, but it wasn't that actual scene to stop, it was the words that his brother spoke that were the cause of his stopping.

       "Vell  I guess so, if you're sure that we are the only ones left in the room."

       Prussia felt his heart construct more painfully than it had before and he quickly made his way past the scene in front of him, brushing briefly by Germany as he made his way to and out the doors of the meeting room.  He could now barely hear his brother's shouts of his name as he made his way down one of the many halls that was close to where the meeting was being held.  He felt a need to get away from the room, a need to get away from his brother, a need to get away from the growing feeling of hurt within his chest.

       What the three who had been in the meeting room didn't know was that there had been one more person left in the room.  Canada had decided to stay behind and eat a quiet pre-packed lunch in the meeting room so that he wouldn't be locked out again like he had at the last meeting.  However the scene that had been played out in front of him could not be ignored and in an instant the Canadian was outside the meeting room and running down the hallways following the Prussian that had taken off.  It had shocked the Canadian that the Prussian had been forgotten in the first place considering he usually was noticeable in his own right.  In the past the albino could make a room seem to come alive depending on what the situation, now the albino was suddenly being forgotten just like him.  The Canadian was used to it, but the Prussian wasn't.  The Prussian then came into view as Canada finally caught up to the other, who had stopped to catch his breath.

       As the Canadian slowed down to approach the other he noticed the Prussian was leaning over with a hand grasping his chest and soft sounds were coming that didn't sound like gasps for air.  Canada stopped and stared in shock at the others appearance before slowly walking up to the others side.

       "Prussia?"

       He asked quietly, though the other seemed to jump as though he had shouted at him.  The other glanced over to see who had spoken to him, his hands instantly going up to rub away the streaks that had surely appeared on his face where tear had escaped.

       "Vho are you?"

       The Prussian asked confused as he stared at the other next to him.  Canada merely sighed, but he was thankful that the other hadn't confused him for America.

       "I'm Canada."

        He sighed out as he normally did, before watching the other's face go from the confused look to one of comprehension then to a look of irony as the other began to laugh a kind of pathetic chuckle.

       "Like I should be talking funny how I should forget vho you are vhile the awesome me is being forgotten."

       The Prussian muttered out just loud enough for Canada to hear him.  Now it was Canada's turn to be confused.

       "What do you mean Prussia?  I'm sure Germany didn't mean to not notice you were still there. I'm sure it was-"

       Canada began only to be cut off by Prussia laughing a pitiful version of his trademark laugh, the tears he had been shedding earlier returning.

       "It vas no accident.  Vest is starting to forget me.  He forgot me the other day.  He asked me vho I was vhile I stood on the doorstep of our house.  He's not the only one either the others didn't even bother to notice I came in.  My friends, vho usually greet me when I come to these meeting said nothing to me, they didn't even look my vay once and now I'm even starting to realize the fact that I'm starting to fade.  I'm not a country anymore but I'm still here for vhatever reason!  I had no clue vhy I was still here, but I vas happy because Vest acknowledged me now he's starting to not even notice I'm here and because I'm being forgotten by the one person I thought vould always notice me I'm no longer needed und I'm starting to go out like the many before me vho have disappeared."

       Canada bit his bottom lip to stop himself from commenting on the other's rant as he was sure right now words wouldn't well.  Luckily the Prussian seemed to realize that he was making the other uncomfortable with his odd behavior and once again raised his hand to wipe away the tears that had begun to fall again.  While watching this, an idea came to the Canadian who stood watching Prussia trying to piece himself back together enough to seem decent.

       "Prussia let me ask you something.  If you're so unnoticeable then how come I can see you?"

       The other paused at Canada's question and again confusion crossed his face.

       "Vhat do you mean?"

       Canada smiled softly.

       "I noticed you.  I saw you come in.  You may not have seen me, but I saw you.  You may say that no one saw you, but doesn't one person seeing you still count as you being noticeable?"

       The Prussian opened his mouth comment, but was cut off as Canada continued.

       "People probably did notice you, but they were too busy to say anything, plus your brother called the meeting to a start a little earlier than planned, not everyone had time to say anything to the people they had yet to greet.  And your brother not noticing you that is mainly him being distracted by a friend who is dependent on him.  You know how Italy can get; you've seen him in action many a time.  At least you don't have people confusing you for America and trying to take their anger out on you, and people not even noticing you and skipping your presentation.  At least you aren't quiet and apparently unable to say what you want because you know that even if you say something no one will hear a word you speak.  You were a strong nation that was able to withstand being in the clutches of the USSR, you're not like me whom everyone seems to forget even exist unless they need an America look alike to use as a punching bag!"

       The Canadian stopped then, his mouth clamping shut is shock of his words meant to comfort the other turning into a rant about his unfair treatment.  The Prussian was staring at him with wide eyes while his mouth was opening and closing like he was trying to find something to say about the situation before it closed completely and an awkward silence filled the air.  Finally, without realizing what they were doing the two opened their mouths and started to speak.

       "I didn't know that-"

       "I'm sorry, I don't-"

       "No go ahead-"

       "Please continue I-"

      "No I started to speak unawesomely-"

       "I insist, finish what-"

      "Vell-"

      "Well-"

       The two stopped talking then and stared at each other for a second in silence before Prussia cleared his throat.

       "The awesome me is sorry"

        He muttered softly causing the Canadian to have to really listen hard to hear it.

       "For what?"

       The Prussian paused before he spoke again.

       "For not noticing you, I guess und for complaining about myself only?"

       Canada shook his head.

       "It's alright, I'm used to it.  And you don't have to apologize it makes you seems a little out of character. You are the awesome Prussia are you not?"

       Prussia smiled slightly at the others question before the smile grew to its normal size and he cackled out his trademark laugh.

       "Kesesesesesesesese!  Of course I am the awesome Prussia!  No one else can be after all!  Vho cares what those losers think!  I'm more awesome than they are!"

       He said in his usual stuck up way though it still had some doubt laced within it.  Canada smiled at that before he finally checked his watch to see what time it was.  Upon realizing what time it was his eyes widened and he grabbed the Prussian's hand and began dragging him back to the meeting room.

      "Ah, man!  I didn't even get to eat my lunch!"

       The Canadian griped as he pulled the other into the meeting room just as the doors were being closed and locked.  Prussia on the other hand was too shocked by the fact that the other had grabbed his hand and dragged him to the room to really notice that his stomach had also protested the lack of food.  It wasn't until he was once again seated and ignoring the meeting that he had a thought, slowly he stood up and made his way, unseen, to where Canada was sitting and tapped the "invisible" man the shoulder gaining his attention.  Confused, Canada looked over at the other wondering what could have made him walk over to him and tap him on the shoulder.  Leaning down so the other could hear him, Prussia finally worked up the nerve, suddenly nervous, and asked:

       "I vas vondering if you vould like to get something to eat vith me after the meeting is over since ve both didn't get to eat and also because I vant to get to know you a little bit more."

       Canada froze for a second before a soft smile crossed his face.

        "Sure."

-One Year Later-

      "Prussia, hurry up!  If we're late, America will throw a fit, and you know I don't want to have to listen to that!"

       Canada shouted from the living room of his house where he was waiting.  There was the sound of a bang and then a few loud German swear words before a dressed up Prussia came down the stairs messing with his tie.

       "I still don't understand vhy you insist I vear this thing, it not only chokes me, but it cramps my awesomeness."

        The Prussian complained as he came to a stop next to the other.  Canada merely rolled his eyes and batted the other's hand away from the tie before straightening.

      "I happen to think you look nice in it so stop complaining."

       He stated before placing a chaste kiss on the others lips.  Prussia flushed brightly before the color vanished back to normal and a smirk crossed his face.

       "Are you sure that it's not because I'm just so awesome that there is no other vay to-"

       "Prussia, stop talking, and let's go."

        Canada stated before sighing and shaking his head with a small smile.  Prussia paused and then smirked again as he looped his arm around the others waist and began leading him to the front door while Canada blushed a bright red.

       Hard to imagine that a simple question about getting lunch together would lead to this a year later, meaning no more loneliness for one and a sense of being noticed for the other.

**Author's Note:**

> First off:  
> Hetalia does not belong to me, it belongs to Hidekazu Himaruya
> 
> Second:  
> Enjoy and comment if you like! I don't know how good this is, so I would like to know opinions. And yes I know Prussia seems a little OOC... Sorry about that. Also sorry for any mistakes you see I missed in editing process.


End file.
